


Sweet Dreams

by WritingWinchesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short One Shot, if it can even be called that!, very slight smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3793771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingWinchesters/pseuds/WritingWinchesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has been dreaming about you...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

Sam swallowed as you entered his room. His hands twitched awkwardly as if he no longer knew what do with them, he settled for gripping the edge of the bed where he was perched. You watched his face as his wide eyes scanned your body. A small smile played on your lips seeing that his reaction was exactly as you’d hoped. You were dressed in one of his blue plaid shirts and not a lot else.

‘What’s the matter, Sam?’ you asked innocently as you ran your hands through your already tousled hair. He coughed awkwardly, trying to clear his throat. You moved towards the bed until you were stood inches away from him, his face looking up at you.

'I could always take the shirt off if it’s bothering you?’ you asked, hands moving up to the button at your chest. He watched as you began to unbutton the shirt, licking his lips nervously. He raised his hands from the bed and they hovered near your hips, not quite touching. He looked into your eyes and you gave him a small nod, permission for him to touch you. You had finished unbuttoning the shirt and he slowly slid his hands up the sides of your body coming to rest at your ribs. He ran his thumbs over your bare breasts, over your nipples and you bit your lip at his touch. He moved his hands to help remove the shirt from your arms, leaving you stood in just a pair of lacy, black french knickers.

In one swift movement, Sam swept you in his arms and turned you so that you landed on the bed, with him on top. You grinned, pleased to see he was starting to get into this now. He slowly began to lean down to kiss you, your lips were mere millimetres apart. He paused, his eyes looked from yours, back down to your mouth. He could feel the tension, the chemistry in that small gap…

Sam woke with a start, sitting straight up in his bed. He scanned the room and seeing that he was alone, he breathed a sigh of relief and fell back onto the pillow. He took a second to process what he had been dreaming about.

'Crap,’ he whispered to himself, crossing his arms over his eyes.

He’d been dreaming about you for a few weeks now, but that was the first time he’d dreamt about you like that!

He decided to head straight for the shower, to try and wash the thoughts out of his head, before he joined you and Dean for breakfast. He needed to feel fresh.

Sam walked into the kitchen, his hair still wet from the shower. He was dressed in a clean t-shirt but he thought it better to leave the plaid shirt, for now at least.

'Hey Sammy, there’s some coffee in the pot’ Dean greeted him before turning to you, 'I’ll see if I can find that book for you, Y/N.’

Sam looked from you, where you were sat at the table to Dean’s retreating form as he left the room.

'Dean’s found something that needs translating and I know a little Latin from school, so…’ you shrugged, 'anyway, how’d you sleep? You must have been up early if you’re showered already?’

He leant against the kitchen counter and made a noncommittal noise in response. You frowned. Sam was normally quite cheery in the morning but you thought nothing of it and turned back to your cereal.

Once you had finished, you took your bowl to the sink. Your arm brushed Sam’s as you walked past him and you felt him tense. He had a flashback of his dream, his hands on your waist, the way your skin had felt under his fingers.

'Sam, are you ok?

'I’m fine!’ he snapped.

'Well, ok then,’ and you turned and left the room, hoping his mood would pick up.

He watched you leave, feeling a pang of guilt at the way he’d spoken to you. He felt like he’d forgotten how to be normal with you.

Later that morning, the three of you were sat in the library working on a case. You and Dean were hunched over one book, trying to decipher the text, while Sam sat with his laptop. He was struggling to concentrate and he found himself watching you instead of the screen. He noticed the way your tongue would pop out the side of your mouth when you came across a word you were unsure of and then the way a small smile would appear when you’d figured out the translation. Dean was joking with you and he watched as your face lit up, your eyes sparkling, when you laughed.

That smile and that laugh. That was what had started it all. Or at least had made him realise. He had found himself desperate to hear your laugh, finding anyway to make you smile. The feeling he got in the pit of his stomach each time had almost become addictive. Every time you touched him, he felt his body tingle; be it just a hand on his arm or the warmth of your body as you leant against him while you watched TV together. He knew he had it bad.

You looked up and noticed that he was staring at you. You smiled at him but Sam turned his gaze away. He was sure that if you looked into his eyes, you’d know. You’d figure it out and it just made him feel embarrassed.

He sat still for a couple of minutes just staring at his screen. He heard you laugh again at something Dean had said and suddenly he couldn’t handle being in the same room as you anymore. He stood up, closing his laptop a little more forcefully than intended and he quickly made his way out of the library, deliberately avoiding looking at either you or Dean as he passed.

Once he’d reached the corridor, Sam stopped and took a deep breath. His mind felt clearer out here. He heard a noise behind him and started to move, knowing it would be either you or Dean coming to check on him.

Before he could make much progress, you grabbed Sam’s wrist and ignoring his protestations, marched him towards your bedroom.

'Sit,’ you told him, pointing to your bed while you took the desk chair. He looked uncomfortable and his eyes shifted around the room, looking anywhere but directly at you.

'Sam? Will you please look at me?’ you asked, your tone gentle. He took a deep breath before meeting your eyes.

'What’s going on? Why are you being so weird with me?’

He opened his mouth a couple of times but no sentence ever formed.

'Have I done something? I’m getting worried here!’ you laughed nervously.

'No! No. It’s not you, Y/N. Well, it _is you-_  It’s just- I uh-’ he shook his head, blowing out his cheeks, ‘God, this is awkward. Y/N, I guess I need to tell you something and I don’t want you to laugh or freak out, ok?’ He looked at you with a pleading desperation in his eyes.

Your eyebrows knitted together in concern.

'Sam, whatever it is, you can tell me. I’m your best friend,’

His lips pressed into a hard line at your words and he looked away for a second. You waited patiently for him to speak. Your eyes searched his face for a clue as to what was bothering him. He rubbed his face before continuing.

'Ok. Here’s the thing. Last night I had a dream about you.’

'You’re being weird because of a dream? What could dream!Y/N have done so bad to make you… Ohhh! It was _that_ sort of dream?’

'Yeah.’

You sat back in the chair, taking a second for it to sink in. Sam watched you, waiting for a reaction.

'So… was I any good?’ you joked.

He let out a frustrated sigh, throwing his hands up.

'Sorry! I’m sorry, Sam!’

'Forget it,’

You walked over to sit next to him on the bed, turning in towards him and clasping his hands in your own, pulling them to rest on your leg.

'No, look, I’ve got my serious face on. I’m listening,’ and you wiped your hand over your face as you straightened it.

He looked at you and seeing that you were trying, the corner of his mouth turned up slightly. He looked down to where your hands were both resting between you and he shifted his hands so that he was now holding yours, his thumbs gently rubbing them. He stayed looking down as he spoke.

'I know a dream shouldn’t freak me out. And usually it wouldn’t. The thing is, I feel different. You are my best friend and I love you,’

'But?’

'But, I think I’m starting to fall _in_ love with you. I understand if you don’t feel the same…’

You stopped breathing for a second. You stared at Sam though he continued to look down. Your stomach twisted with nerves and excitement, and you felt a smile stretch across your face.

You pulled your hands from his, cupping his face instead. He looked up at you then but he only got to see you for a split second before your lips met his. He took a second to respond, but when he did his mouth moved against yours perfectly, as if you’d been made for each other. You felt him smile against you and you pulled away, beaming yourself.

'So you’re not freaked out then?’ he asked.

'Absolutely not! I do still have one question though? _Was_ I any good?’ you smirked.

His face broke into a grin and pulled you back onto the bed, kissing you once more.

'I’m yet to find out!’


End file.
